


交换

by backtosillend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend





	交换

港霓

*

我接到和线人接头的任务时，才刚刚进入警局不到半年。核心任务是不会分配给我的，他们给了我一个档案袋，挥挥手，像打发一只讨食的流浪狗一样让我离开办公室。

档案袋很很轻，我拆开看，里面只有一个地址和一张很薄的人物档案。一个名字，中本悠太，一张照片，二寸彩色，但不很清晰，这就是全部了。

我把那张照片凑近了看，上面的男孩留着到眉毛的刘海，很乖顺地笑着，像是刚毕业的大学生。这张照片里他看起来没比我大多少，但是名字后面的括号里写着，“卧底时间：两年“。

两年，我心想，它一定比听起来还要长。

我把这张档案揣进兜里，当作是我和我第一个任务之间联系的唯一凭证。

*

那个地址是一户民宅，独门独院，但并不很大，夹在其余的公寓当中，像只苟延残喘的丧家犬。

我在门口等了四十分钟，确认了三次任务信息保证自己没有搞错时间，才有人踏着不成规律的脚步出现在这条巷子里。

一开始我以为那只是个普通的醉汉，直到他扶着墙走到门前，从口袋里掏出钥匙，我才意识到他就是这栋房子的主人。

“喂！“我出声喊住他，他停下动作，把头转向我这边，但天色太晚，我没法看清他的脸来比对档案里的照片，于是我说，“今晚夜色很好啊。“

这是我们的接头暗号，如果他是我要找的人，那么——

“操，“他骂了一句脏话，“我忘了今晚还有这事。“

“来的时候我看见月亮了。“他正确地回答出暗号，把门打开对我招招手，“进来吧。“

 

他打开灯，从冰箱里拿出罐啤酒单手拉开拉环，在狭小客厅旁边的矮桌坐下时，我才真正看清了他的脸。

“你是……“我小心地问，“中本悠太吗？“

他放下啤酒罐，用手背抹了抹嘴，“嘿嘿“笑了两声，说，“怎么？不像吗？“

我在头脑里把眼前的他和档案照片里的他做对比，那个乖顺的，留着刘海的，在证件照里腼腆笑着的大学生模样的男孩，和现在面前的这个人。

他乱七八糟的眼线在眼睛周围堆积又融化，让他的眼珠子显得醒目且警觉。他很瘦，脸部线条比起照片上清晰得多，穿着工装背心，凸起的肩胛骨和手臂上的肌肉让他同时看起来病弱又亢奋。他抓着啤酒罐的手指上还有没卸干净的指甲油，耳朵上戴着廉价的骷髅头耳钉，嘴唇艳红，其他地方的皮肤却苍白。

我依然能够认出他是档案袋里那个人，但他们又确确实实地完全不同。

就像档案袋里的那张照片只是现在的中本悠太的一个影子，又或者反过来说，现在的中本悠太是那张照片的一个影子，情况也成立。

我对我脑子里的复杂想法摇摇头，对他说，“冒犯了。“

他倒是不很在意地耸耸肩，又喝了一口啤酒，反过来问我，“我怎么没见过你？刘志忠呢？这回怎么不是他来？“

我说，“刘警官调任去刑警一队当副队长了，我是来接替这个任务的新警员。“

“哦，“他吃吃笑起来，“升职了嘛，老不死的。看来上次那个行动他把功劳全揽走了吧。“

我听不懂他说的话，他也不解释，用手指随意地指了指我，说，“新来的吧？干了几个月？“

我本来不想说，但是一种因为信息不对等带来的负罪感让我想要对他施与一些补偿。

“刚来五个月。“我说。

“我就知道。“他得意洋洋地说，把食指和中指并在一起放在鼻间，闭上眼睛嗅了嗅，“我能闻得出来，菜鸟的味道。“

我本该受到冒犯，但他明显是喝醉了，我不想和一个醉汉计较。来之前他们教导过我，有些线人的情绪和精神状态都不是正常人一样的稳定，我要做的只是拿到信息。

他叹了口气，好像在这一瞬间突然丧失了他莫名的兴趣，撑着地板站起来说，“等等，我去给你拿这两个星期的纪录。“

他这时候又足够清醒，没有碰翻什么或跌跤，很精准地从厨房的碗橱后面拿出一个包裹得严严实实的黑色塑料袋，解开来里面是两本笔记本。

他拿着两本笔记本走回来，“呐，一本是我的，一本是你的，“他重新在桌前坐下，说，“一本我平时纪录，然后整理到这一本上，你拿回去写报告。“

他把其中一本递给我，又开玩笑说，“可别弄丢了。“然后自己被这个无趣的笑话逗得大笑起来。

我伸手去接，看到他伸过来展开的手肘处有因为成片针眼而形成的淤青，但也不过一瞬，他又把手收回去，拿起桌上的啤酒罐。

“所以，“他突然收起那些无主的热情，好像它们从来没有在他身上存在过，对我下了逐客令，“拿了信息，你可以走了吧？“

我把笔记本在提包里放好，向他告辞，他动也不动，坐在矮桌旁边斜睨着我穿鞋。我穿好鞋之后朝他鞠了一躬，这动作不知怎地又让他大笑起来，我把这归咎于他喝醉了。

他笑完了，抹抹眼睛，黑色的眼线晕得更厉害，被他抹开两道，像是两行黑色的泪。

我本来想说“下次再见“，又想到这不是我能左右的，于是只能离开。他依然坐在那儿看着我关上门。

离开的路上我时不时回头看那栋被挤压在两栋公寓之间的民宅，灯亮着，我想他可能还在那个矮桌边坐着，喝着酒。

我的确没资格置喙别人的生活，更别说我今天才第一次见到他。但我总是忍不住在想，那张档案袋里的照片和那张瘦削苍白的脸。

*

幸或不幸，两星期后我被指派来再次和他接头，这次我没有等四十分钟，他准时出现在了那条小巷里。

他还没死。我因为这个事实感到一丝快慰。

他没有喝醉，看到我站在门口之后低头在口袋里掏钥匙，我闻见他身上有一股很浓的，混合的香水味，想必是刚从会所回来。

我了解到了一些他的信息，比如说他如何从警官学校毕业进入刑警大队，又如何被分配去做卧底任务。局里给他安排的身份是在本市的一个会所里当接待，这样能够更快地接触到更多目标人物，摸清他们的关系网。

两年的卧底经历，我查到的不过三行字而已，很简单。

他在矮桌旁边坐下，没有拿啤酒，反而从口袋里掏出一包烟，用嘴巴叼出一根咬在嘴里点燃。

他看起来很清醒，我坐在他对面，在日光灯和烟雾当中，我看到他的装扮比上一次要精致，他眼睛的线条被清晰地一笔不错地勾勒出来，唇形饱满，夹着烟的手指莹白，让他看起来过分漂亮，有种虚假的真实，一种陈列在玻璃橱窗里的假象。

他看起来疲惫又清醒，和我上次见到的喜怒无常的样子大相径庭。

不知怎地，我觉得他有话要说，而且是某种他下定决心想说的，只会在今晚说的话，这些话重要到他宁愿保持清醒，保持痛苦，保持庄重，并且我有种预感，如果他今晚不说的话，那他将永远不会说了。

于是我安静地等着。

终于，他说，“我看起来和档案上的照片一点都不一样，对吧？“

我不知道该怎么回答，但他似乎也并没在期待我的回答。他继续说，“我接到这个任务的时候，也是进警局的第五个月。“

“他们说这个任务迫切需要有人来做，可能关系到之后的一次特大行动。我相信了，所以我来了。“他掸了掸烟灰。

“开始很难适应……因为那些知识，他们告诉我的，在警校里学到的，全都派不上用场。这个世界根本就不是那么运作的，我回去找他们，我说，‘不是这样的，不是你们告诉我的样子’，他们说，‘不管怎样，你得找到方法适应才行啊’。“他短促地笑了一下，在笑他们或是在笑自己。

他说，“所以我必须去改变自己。“

“我开始学习——变得和周围其他人一样，我得讨好别人，我得笑，我得喝很多酒，我得跳舞，我得隐藏自己……“

他停下来，突然说，“你听过那个问题吗？“

“如果一个人，把他的四肢更换掉，把他的器官更换掉，把他的心脏更换掉，再把他的大脑更换掉——他还是原来的那个人吗？如果不是的话，那么界限在哪里？“他问，“是从哪步开始，他开始不是原来那个人的呢？“

“一开始的任务时间只有三个月。“他吸了一口烟，慢慢地吐出来，颤抖地朝我笑笑，“所以我以为这场交换很快就会结束，我只要用一点点小小的代价，就能换来他们告诉我的胜利。“

“但三个月之后又三个月，三个月之后又三个月……“他的手指颤抖着，最终他拿不住烟，把它摁灭在桌上，矮桌上被烫出一个黑色的圆圈。

“我只能把仅有的东西一项项交出去，换来更多时间，我必须要更多伪装，更多改变，更多适应才可以……“他停住，又说，“直到我没有什么可以交出去的，直到我完全属于另一个地方，直到我不是我自己。“

我看着他，他脸上的表情看起来平静又陌生，我想他每天早上起来对着镜子是不是也是这么看自己：像看一个居住在他身体里，平静的陌生人。他会想起自己吗？那个在档案袋相片里微笑着的男孩？尘封在警局的档案库里，人生经历只有简单的三行，在两年前就戛然而止。

他后悔过吗？因为这冠冕堂皇的谎言，一个过期的未被兑现的诺言，他的人生以一种虚无的方式被消耗了。

他说，“我有一个朋友……这两年的唯一一个朋友，他帮了我很多。“

“我进会所的时候他已经是大堂领班，他不知道我的真实身份，以为我和他一样是为了还债才来的。“

“他为了还他爸爸欠的高利贷，从大学辍学了，他总是告诉我一切都会结束的，一切都会好的。有时候我嫉妒他，嫉妒他有一个具体的目标，一个时限，而我只能漫无目的地等。“

他顿了顿，说，“今天，他死了。“

原来这就是他说出这番话的原因。

“徐英浩死了。“他重复了一遍，好像自己在质疑这句话的可信度，好像他到现在都不相信这个事实。

“再也没有人知道我是谁了。“他说。

我看着他摇摇晃晃地站起来，走到厨房去拿那两本笔记本。他把一本递给我，说，“信息拿到了，你可以走了。“

*

我第三次见到他的时候，他又回到了那种喜怒无常的状态。或者说，比之前更严重。他身上有种精疲力竭的紧张感，像是燃了一整个晚上，天亮前夕的蜡烛，烛芯只剩最后一点，蜡油滚烫，火焰噼啪作响，发出最后的哀鸣。

已近初秋，他依然穿着无袖背心，在矮桌对面喝着一罐啤酒。

“工作怎么样？“他问我。

我不知该如何回答，只能说，“和往常一样。“

他笑着说，“啊，啊，真让人嫉妒啊。“

他拿啤酒罐时我又看到他手肘处的淤青，这回他注意到了，问我，“你以为我怎么了？“

我不说话，他拍着腿一边笑一边说，“真的吗？你真的这么以为吗？“

他解释，“我从来只是装装样子，打葡萄糖注射液啦。他们都喝多了，不知道我到底从口袋拿出什么。“

他眨眨眼睛，像个孩童跟我分享他的秘密，“我很会骗人的。“随后又笑起来。

我这才注意到他的牙齿很白很整齐，想到之前学过毒犯都有一口糟糕牙齿，不由得放下心来。

他的笑容是很漂亮的，他一定是知道所以才常笑。我怀疑这是他用来交换的又一项物品，他现在能笑得那么多，是因为他用了笑里的真心来交换。

当笑失去了笑的意味，那只不过是又一个假面。

“你知道诀窍吗？“他说，“那就是连自己都骗过去。“

他倒到地上给我演示，“如果你真的相信自己疯了，也表现的是自己疯了，“他说，“他们就会相信你打进血管里的不是葡萄糖，而是海洛因。“

“聪明吧？“他颇为自得地向我展示。

而我却因此开始懂得他的隐语。在交换之后，他和正常人的表达出现了不对接的错乱。对他来说，笑不代表着真正的笑，疯狂也不代表着真正的疯狂。一旦理解这一点，我好像就能破解他的行为模式了。

“拿着吧，“他把笔记本交给我，又笑了，“下次别再来了。“他说。

我却没看到他的笑。

*

我真的没再去第四次。

因为我一周之后被调进了重案组，破获了一起走私案之后得到了晋升，很快又去负责一起人口贩卖案。

我用我新获得的权限去重新查了一遍他的档案，但还是只有一个名字，一张照片，三行字。

我想过再去那个住址，却因为太忙搁置了。两个月后我再次搜索他的档案，发现他从警局档案库里消失了。我去问了才知道，这个卧底任务在三周前停止了。

“为什么？“我问。

“哪有什么为什么？就是没用了呗。“他们说。

“那然后呢？“我问。

“什么然后？还有什么然后？“他们反问。

相关人员呢？复职文件呢？任务报告呢？不能就这样宣布停止任务吧？

中本悠太呢？我想，他怎么办？

他的两年时间呢？就这样白费了吗？

我没有问出口，因为我已经知道了答案。

 

我去了一趟那个破旧的民宅，已经没有人住了，我从窗户溜进去，在碗橱后面找到了一个黑色塑料袋，里面是一个笔记本。

我打开，开始看起来。

原来他骗了我，根本就不是两个笔记本，一个他用来记录，一个他用来整理。这本笔记本上的内容，我从来没有看到过。

“2016年6月8日，第一次有这么重要的工作，好紧张，还有点开心。回去的路上买一份可乐饼庆祝吧。“

“2016年9月10日，工作时间得延长……怎么办？公寓里的植物再没人浇水可能会死掉哎。“

“2017年1月1日，一个人过新年，买了烟花棒和年糕，年糕真好吃，明年希望能和姐姐一起过。好想她。“

“2017年3月6日，天气还是很冷，但是没有人卖烤红薯了。回家路上总是冻得不行，春天什么时候来啊！“

“2018年1月1日，不想一个人过新年，喝了很多酒睡过去了，现在头好痛。“

我坐在狭小客厅的矮桌旁边看了一个下午，这里面写的事情我一个字都没有看到过。

原来他真的很会骗人。原来两年时间真的比听起来的要长得多。

我把这本日记本收到提包里，带回家，把它和那张印着唯一一张中本悠太相片的个人档案放在一起。

“现在，我知道你是谁了。“我想。

 

9月份的时候我因为成功抓捕一个通缉犯而被授予奖章。局长念出我名字的时候我在台下有一瞬间的错愕，因为我突然想起来在我和他仅有的三次见面里，他从来没有问过我的名字。

我走上台，接过那枚奖章，有摄像头正对着我，把画面转播到电视台。

他在看吗？我想。

从世界上消失的他，会不会这时也会在画面的另一头看？

我好想说，“我叫黄旭熙，很高兴认识你。“

 

Fin


End file.
